


Opposite

by Lucifurs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fight Scene, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, there's a little bit of comfort at the end, unsure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs
Summary: Metal Sonic shows up suddenly, causing an injury for Sonic. Tails is a little shocked by the idea.Fight Scene with a little bit of brotherly comfort at the end of the fic. (Warning: Includes some injuries)
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this in about a day, I had a really sudden urge to write this for really no reason, as it seems to commonly happen with me lol
> 
> I didn't have anything planned out for it, so if it's a little odd, forgive me!  
> This is just a quick one-shot with the occurrence that Sonic gets hurt; something I consider might be a bit rare, even though he's always getting into trouble and not thinking things through.
> 
> Warning that there are injuries within this story. It's not overly detailed, but it's there.
> 
> Some mild brotherly comfort at the end of the story.

It shouldn't have ended up like this.

The current situation was all wrong- Sonic hadn't anticipated it at all. Really, it was just supposed to be a quick round of destroying some of Eggman's bots that were in the forest.

They were just starting to crawl around the spot, according to cameras and sighting reports. 

Sonic hadn't expected for Metal Sonic to show up out of nowhere; catching both him and Tails completely off guard. They had been making sure the area was safe- taking out bots here and there.

Sonic didn't see him- but Tails did, only last second. Even with that second, the surprise was enough to keep Sonic from getting out of the way, and allowing one fast hunk of metal to ram into him _hard._

Metal Sonic hit his arm at an odd angle, and he felt his bones creak in protest for just a moment before he felt the actual _crack._ He struggled to let out a noise of pain as he was flung further off into the forest, rolling off and just past a tree. 

Normally, rings would have prevented such an injury to an extent. It just so happens though, that they didn't have any rings on them at the moment. What luck.

"SONIC!" The shout of his brother was loud and filled with worry. Had he heard the snap too? Or just the hedgehog's noise of pain?

Blinking his eyes open just a fraction of a second after his landing, his vision blurred, and then focused properly to see the enemy that sent him flying. Normally, this kind of hit wouldn't have done so much damage, but metal does tend to hurt.

"Wha- Metal! Warn a guy, would ya?" He spouted out, trying to put on a grin despite his obvious immediate pain in his arm. He stood up and eyed the bot, whose red eyes were glowing and calculating.

The robot's gaze flickered to Tails, who was closer to him than Sonic. The fox was so preoccupied with Sonic's departure he didn't see that the robot moved to focus on him. 

Instincts flaring, Sonic ignored his arm in favor of revving up and launching himself at Metal just in time to stop him from grabbing the kit. He hit right against the arm reaching, and hoped it did as much damage that Metal did to his own. 

"Don't touch him, Metal!" The speedster snarled as he uncurled to stand in between the two.

The bot jumped back, arm sputtering sparks but didn't look overly damaged. Damn.

Tails called something out, but the words were lost when both hedgehogs jumped at each other and hit head on, bounced off, and continued the pattern about 5 more times.

Eventually though, one off-hit sent Sonic bouncing off into a tree, and he yelped when it hit his injured harm, falling down to the roots of the tree and got up a lot slower.

"Did you get some upgrades, Metal?" Sonic commented, sounding a little tired, teeth gritted in pain. No answer from the other, which made sense.

The fox was smart enough to know he couldn't keep sitting on the sidelines for this, otherwise Sonic would not win this fight. His own instincts screamed to help, so that's what he went to do. 

He balled up and bounced right into Metal as he started to go for Sonic again. Anyone else would have been caught off guard, but Metal is a machine... so his optical units focused on him before he got close, and instead moved to kick the fox out of the way. 

It didn't work quite as anticipated, but it still distracted Metal enough that Sonic had enough time to get to his feet properly, and moved to take him on again.

Just as Tails was kicked out of the way and skid across the forest floor, Sonic's quills met Metal's face, knocking the robot backwards and off balance, making him fall. "Get out of here, Metal!"

Or, would have made him fall, except his one foot that was on the ground dug into the dirt so hard that he stayed in place, and instead grabbed Sonic, ignoring his dangerous blade-like quills in favor of attempting to crush his body.

Arms caught in the pressure, Sonic's injury pulsed with pain. Sonic bit his own lip to stop himself from screaming, but it failed pretty badly, as he began to struggle in the grip. "If you wanted a hug you coulda asked.." He wheezed out, apparently not in enough danger that he'd give up making jokes.

The robot's arms were not budging from the effort of struggling, continuing to attempt to crush the hedgehog- arms, ribs and everything else. 

Tails eyed the situation from where he was kicked, scrambling up as he struggled to think up a good way to fight off Metal, since that first hit did a bad number on Sonic.

Why was Metal here? He couldn't have been here for the emeralds. They didn't have any chaos emeralds on them. There was one at the workshop, but Metal nor Eggman would know about that. Was he just here for simply trying to get even with Sonic for past fights?

A look over on Metal Sonic from earlier had told them that the bot had recently been upgraded; he was shiny and colored slightly differently, angles of the metal slightly different than his normal look. It looked both reinforced and like it had been rushed to be done. Maybe there was a weak point?

Another strangled gasp from Sonic threw Tails out of his thought process, and he panicked a little seeing his best friend still stuck. It'd barely been a few seconds, in reality, but his thoughts made the whole thing feel like minutes.

Without thinking on it more, he launched himself at Metal Sonic, essentially blinding the robot with his own body by wrapping it around the robot's head, carefully avoiding the sharp angles in the same way he'd avoid Sonic's. His gloved hands slipped on the metal, but he found his claws poked out of the fabric and scratched the metal, finding a grip. 

The bot almost didn't seem bothered by it, unmoving, more intent to finish off his victim than to see, since he had the speedster within his grasp. He must have thought Tails couldn't do anything to him in the time that it took to injure Sonic further.

The fox was intelligent, however, and he growled, pulling at the head for just a second, before moving towards the shoulder points, and noticed something peculiar; the glint of some wires.

Seemed that Metal's current get-up really _was_ a rush-job, then. If there were exposed wires, this makes things much easier! The twin-tail lashed his namesakes, and grabbed any bit of wire he could get a hold of on one of the arms, dropping and allowing Metal to see again, but not giving him enough time to react now that he could see. 

He moved his jaws down and _chomped,_ since he didn't have anything on him; desperate to get his friend out of the robots grip. Sonic looked very close to passing out at this point.

It wasn't the best idea, in hindsight, since immediately a shock made its way through his teeth and down his body, essentially knocking him off Metal without the robot having to do anything.

But it had worked, since that arm connected to those wires fell limp, making him look similar to Sonic, who's one arm was also relatively limp at his side. This allowed Sonic to drop out of the grip and go onto the floor, falling back a small distance from the robot. 

Tails was still feeling jittery from the shock, but he knew that alone was not enough for Metal to retreat, so he was already rushing to his feet. He found himself baring his fangs in a snarl, ready to launch at the bot once more. Tails shoved himself in between the two look-alikes to ensure that Metal would have to go through him if he wanted to grab Sonic again. "I don't know what you want, Metal, but we don't have it! We don't have any Chaos Emeralds, and if you're just here to kill Sonic, I won't let you," He hoped he sounded as threatening as he wanted to.

Oddly enough though, Metal Sonic stayed eerily still, one arm still dangling without power, the other stuck in the position that it was in when crushing the hedgehog. His head moved once, towards them, eyes flashing, and Tails' fur fluffed up, and his namesakes whipped harshly behind him.

Sonic began lifting himself again from the ground, now, still wheezing a little. It wasn't usual for Sonic to get so injured so quickly, but then again, fights with Metal always left them more hurt than normal. He didn't even make a quip this time, showing how truly out of it he was now. 

When Metal's good arm went down again, the kit didn't hesitate to jump at him again, unwilling to wait for the speedy robot to come to him and surprise him. He was simply sidestepped, though, since Metal shared similar speeds with the hedgehog behind him. But he didn't attack again. His eyes flashed once more, then his whole body shook. 

...Had those wires Tails broke been more important than they looked? Why would important connectors be so close to the outside of the body... Or maybe that rush-job was even more unstable than he first thought.

 _Doesn't matter. I won't let him get Sonic again._ The fox balled up and launched himself at Metal again, but this time was met with Metal's own attack, who attempted to grab the fox, but Tails was ready for it, and moved last second with a spin of his tails to boost him into the air, before diving down and grabbing at the one working arm of the bot. 

He didn't successfully grab any wires this time, though, and was quickly thrown off with a rough jerk as Metal chose to fly instead, sending the fox rolling off and to the ground once more.

Tails scrambled up, and took to going back to Sonic rather than going after him in the air.

He glared up at the other, and shouted. "Leave Metal, or I'll disassemble you myself!"

The fox's words must have been some form of convincing, because with one more bright flash from the bot's eyes, he flew off and away from them.

It left a bit of worry in Tails' mind, though, since this attack seemed... without reason.

But it didn't matter now.

The fox whipped around, towards Sonic who was struggling to stand. "Sonic! Are you okay?" He knew that he wasn't, but he asked anyway, out of habit.

"Yeah," Sonic whispered out, "All good, little buddy. Just," He coughed before continuing, "a bit bruised." The kit must have looked really worried to him(which he was), since he immediately tried to put on his 'protective older brother' act and pretended that he was fine. But Tails knew he was _not_ fine.

"Is your arm okay?" The two-tail's voice shook a little, both from worry and coming off the adrenaline of fighting.

"Well..." Sonic was still getting his bearings a little bit. When he was in Metal's hands, his eyes had gained spots, and he almost passed out in the process, so he was half conscious, but those big worried blue eyes made him force himself to be fully awake.

He did see Tails launch himself at Metal, and that was a little bit of a surprise. He hadn't seen Tails do something like that since he was younger, usually relying more on strategy than just jumping at the enemy like Sonic did.

"It's not broken, but, we definitely need to go see a doctor." Sonic's smile was strained, but he didn't want the younger to worry over him too much.

When the hedgehog stumbled, Tails moved to help him stand properly, moving his good arm around the kit's shoulders. "I'll get you some help, Sonic," he reassured, beginning to move forward and walk back towards the Tornado that they had taken to the area.

He was squished into the back seat of the Tornado, since he was far too wobbly to stay on the wing. Tails had double checked that he was secure before taking off. 

He didn't make it more than 2 minutes before drifting into sleep while waiting for the plane to arrive at the nearest hospital.

\- - - - - - - -

A doctor had confirmed that it was a fracture in his arm when they'd arrived. He said he was lucky, because it looked like it could have been a lot worse than it was.

He sent Sonic home with a cast and some pain meds, and told him to rest for a few weeks. The resting part would be the hardest thing about it, since the blue one found himself itching to move all the time.

They had taken a look over Tails too, though the fox had a few scratches and bruises he didn't seem any worse for wear, and there was no sign of damage from the shock he had received from Metal's wiring.

Tails was antsy for the rest of the day, fussing over Sonic's injury and making sure he was okay. Given that there was once a time when the little fox thought Sonic _couldn't_ get hurt, alongside the fact that Sonic truly _rarely_ actually does, he couldn't really blame him. It's probably more than a little shock for the kit when it happens.

The hedgehog knew he'd be doing something similar for Tails if the fox had been the one to get seriously injured.

After things were a little calmer upon arriving back at their home, Sonic sat himself on the couch and relaxed a bit, while watching the T.V. The pain meds were making him continually tired, so it was likely that he'd fall asleep right there in that spot soon enough.

Tails had put himself right to work though, grabbing his Miles Electric to track down sightings of bots, Eggman's whereabouts, and other information to try to get a grasp on why Metal showed up and then left without seemingly accomplishing anything. He sat down close to Sonic, on the side that didn't have an injured arm, and scooted close to the hedgehog.

His fur raised a bit at the idea of there being more to it than what had happened, and if Metal came back after them again. 

"What's that big brain of yours thinking about, bud?" Sonic's voice made him jump slightly, though it was quiet.

Tails wasn't sure if he wanted to respond at first. "I can't figure out why Metal attacked you." The twin-tail said eventually, his tails adjusting around him and the tips of them flicking in a way that showed anxiousness.

"Because he doesn't like me- probably just happened to see us and wanted to cause some trouble, I think." Sonic snickered a little. "Metal is just like that, sometimes."

"But he looked like he was put together very badly- it was rushed, he had exposed wires. That _never_ happens," Tails protested the idea. "If he just came to cause trouble, he wouldn't have looked like that."

"Hmm, yeah, that's true. We'll figure it out soon, though. I'm sure more of Eggman's schemes will be showing up soon enough." Sonic didn't really worry too much about certain causes like this, he preferred to stay in the here and now, and would worry about problems like this later. Tails would stress over things like that a little too much in contrast. Sonic adjusted his injured arm. "Hopefully this arm heals quick. I don't think I could stand laying so long."

Tails' gaze was moved from his screen, and he looked at the cast with some worry, eyebrows pinching together. "Yeah," He said, a bit quiet. His brain was still turning over reasons why Metal would have shown up like that, and he felt guilty that his older brother got hurt.

"Relax, Tails. I'm alright. We're safe right now. Even if he decided to come back to fight again right now, you said it yourself- he was all sorts of messed up. You did a number on his arm, too," Sonic smiled. "And I don't think anyone could get through your security system." He awkwardly moved his uninjured arm up to pat the fox on the head, hoping his words would reassure the kit, who still looked a bit worried. 

"I suppose so." Tails reluctantly agreed with the speedster's words, and leaned into the hand before he scooted closer to lean against Sonic's side slightly. He turned his Miles Electric off at that point, moving it to the side of him and instead focusing on nothing in particular in front of him. The hedgehog moved his arm around the younger's shoulder, providing a small squeeze in a weird half-hug. 

They lapsed into silence, then, the T.V. providing the only noise in the room. 

Tails could hear Sonic's breathing even out quietly- the pain meds in his body probably finally winning him over and allowing him to fall asleep. 

While he didn't have the same luxury, it did make him feel a little better than Sonic seemed to be relatively alright from the encounter, even if his arm was fractured, but it still shook the kit down to his core to see his closest friend hurt like that. A leftover effect from when he was younger and idolized Sonic, or maybe just because he didn't like seeing others he cared about hurt.

Shifting, but not willing to move completely out of Sonic's loose hold, he reached an arm awkwardly up to the back of the couch, where a blanket usually lay for moments like these. He pulled it down, and it plopped onto both of their laps without resistance. He moved it over the both of them, though knowing that both of their necks would hurt in the morning from sleeping like this, and settled down against the hedgehog, very careful not to jostle the older's injury on the other side of him.

He did take an extra glance at the arm before re-settling, anxious about possibly hurting the hedgehog further.

Sonic _was_ right about what he said, at least. Metal probably wouldn't have chased them back home since he was already roughed up by the looks of things. Tails still couldn't stop wondering why he showed up like that anyway, the thought sticking to the back of his mind.

Slightly reassured that the probability of something happening to them _right now_ was low, he began to relax a bit. He had double checked his security systems already, too... so they'd at least get a warning if something did happen.

Eventually, after staring blankly at the television for a bit and not really paying attention to what was playing, the fox fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments and Kudos appreciated! ♥
> 
> Again, this was written up fairly quickly without any true ideas on what it was about, I just wrote as I went through it and found that it turned out okay haha


End file.
